Chained
by Sonomi Mikuni
Summary: Yami Yugi, the king of games and past pharaoh of Egypt, has known about the existence of witches and wraiths since 1000BC. A girl known as Madokami introduced him to that. Now two (crazy) magical girls, Kyoko and Sayaka, and the mysterious Homura must help him as a common enemy will do anything to make sure Madokami will become a human once again, bringing back the witches. R&R!
1. Prologue: You know nothing!

**Author's note: the cover image is a image I drew myself specifically for this. If you review, please tell me what you think of the cover as well. The background is the tablet of memories, and the pic is from the yugioh wiki.**

Prologue: You Know Nothing!

Pharaoh Atem walked silently. His spiky, gold and purple hair swayed in the wind. As he walked, a girl waved to him, but he did not recognised her. She had pink hair styled into pigtails, and gold eyes. She wore a long dress with a patch missing from the chest, and five pink gems sat on her chest. She ran up to him, and smiled. "Atem, you are in danger. You never know when it could strike, or if it will at all. Watch your back." The girl said to the pharaoh, her cheerful mood changing to a worried mood. "How would you know? What is "it"?" Asked Atem. "I just do." The girl told him. The pharaoh crossed his arms over his white and gold robes, and closed his red eyes, frowning. "Well, what if nothing attacks? You don't know if it will. You know nothing. Nothing!" Replied Atem. As he walked away, the pink haired girl frowned. "I failed to warn Atem-chan, but I may not have failed to save him." The girl said to herself. She held the card she was given to her chest. It's face was aqua, and writing on it said "Numeron code". Inside a square on it was a picture of the universe, and the back was brown with a black oval in the middle.

As he walked, he suddenly found himself in a dark room with many torches around being held up by sandstone statues of the sphinx, a bird-girl-lion creature that would strangle anyone who answered her riddle with the wrong answer. The room made his skin crawl, and he clutched onto the pyramid-shaped pendant hanging around his neck. He walked over to one of the walls, and brushed the palm of his hand over it. _Hmmmm… sandstone._ He thought. He then noticed that the wall was on an angle. _Wait… am I in a pyramid?_ He thought, then got very worried. Across the room from Atem was a staircase pointing down, so he ran to them and began walking down them. When he reached the bottom, he saw a terrifying statue. It was of a sphinx, but it had dragon wings covered with thorn covered vines, fangs protruding from it's mouth, a long, spiked tail and claws covered with blood. It's wings were spread out, and water was dripping from them. It appeared to have it's eyes closed, and it was snarling, baring its fangs. It's hair was made with vines covered with thorns, and it was positioned like the Egyptian sphinx. Atem began to walk backwards, and something crunched beneath his foot. He looked down at the floor, and saw hundreds of decaying bones. Human bones. He gulped, noticing they were clean._ Did these people just get lost, or did something eat them?_ He wondered. As he turned and began to run, he heard a creaking noise from behind. He looked back, and saw that the statue was standing up, and it's eyes were open. It was watching him with it's red, slit pupil eyes snarling at him. It flapped it's wings and roared, showing it was no statue. He noticed that behind it was the body of a girl wearing white robes like him and had black hair. He took a step back, and a gold device known as a diaDhank appeared around his left arm. "If this is when I die, I will die fighting! Saa, geimu no jikan da!" He yelled. He held out his hand, and the golden pyramid shaped pendent hanging from a chain around his neck began to glow. A large, red dragon creature appeared. It had two mouthes lined with sharp fangs, gold eyes, a long, serpentine body with a pair of large, red wings and a pair of arms with claws as sharp as daggers. It's long tail had leaf shaped spikes protruding from the tip and a pair of sharp blades coming out of it's chest. Red spikes were protruding from it's long back, and sharp red horns pointing in different directions were coming out of it's head. "Slifer the sky dragon! Attack!" Atem yelled to the creature. It opened it's bottom pair of jaws, and a jet of blazing fire was blasted from it. The flame hit the monster, but the monster quickly moved it's left wing in front of it's face and deflected the attack. It then stomped it's foot and three figures made of sandstone appeared and held Atem down by the arms and head so he couldn't escape. The figures were shaped like humans, and wore robes made out of sand. He recognised one of them as the man who built his grandfather Ammon's tomb and pyramid, and the others were unknown. The monster smiled cruelly and blasted a jet of blazing fire at Slifer the sky dragon, destroying it. "What?! No ka monster could defeat a god monster except another god monster!" Yelled Atem in confusion. "That is not what you call a ka monster." Said a familiar girl's voice to him from behind. He managed to break free from the sandstone figures, destroying them and turned around to be met with the sight of the pink haired girl from before, and his eyes widened. She still had long, pink hair tied into pigtails by white ribbons and gold eyes, and she still had the white dress with a patch missing from the chest and five pink gems sitting across the dress. But, she appeared to have angel wings, her dress was longer and she was wearing a pair of white high heel shoes with wings just under the ankles. "That's a witch." She told him as a pink and brown bow formed in her gloved hands. It was wood with pink diamond shapes across the side, and a large pink rose on the end of it. She aimed it at the witch, and a pink arrow formed made of magic energy.

She smiled, and let go of the spiderweb thin string. The arrow flew through the sky, and hit the monster in the chest. "Sorry, Sekhmet. I wish I could save you, but I am sure you understand." She said to the monster sadly. "Sekhmet? That monster's name is Sekhmet?" Asked Atem in confusion. "Well, that that was once her name. You see that body over there? That is the human form of this witch. She was a magical girl, but but fell into despair and became the beast you see before you." She explained. "Who are you?" Asked Atem. "I am Madokami, the goddess of hope. See you soon, Atem." She said as she telepathically picked up the girl's body and teleported it and herself to the other world. The pyramid disappeared, and he was back in the sands of Egypt. "Wow." Said Atem to himself. He of cause, thought she was hot.

**Witch profile.**

**name: Lexis**

**type: sphinx witch**

**nature: jealousy**

**The witch of sphinxes. As a human, she became jealous of pharaohs being buried in large, majestic pyramids. She began protesting to be buried in a pyramid herself, ending in her own demise. She now lives in her pyramid-based barrier, and orders her minions to capture humans to get revenge on, especially royals. She becomes jealous of anyone who has something that she doesn't, and occasionally acts childish in such conditions.**

**Author's note: please review for more! The next chapter will introduce Homura, Sayaka and Kyoko. Maybe Mami and some other characters.**


	2. Cards are for nerds!

Chapter 1: cards are for nerds.

Yami Yugi walked away silently, frowning because somehow, even winning a duel did not cheer him up. He should be in the afterlife with his friends, but for some reason, he was back on earth. He noticed that he was outside Burger world, the takeaway shop him and his best friend Yugi Muto would go to and eat burgers. They would be served by their friend Tea, who was usually mistaken as his or Yugi's girlfriend due to the fact that she went everywhere with them.

He walked to the door, but then turned and walked away. It just wouldn't be the same. He thought, and pulled out a brown box with the word "pocky" written on it. He opened the box, and pulled out a chocolate coated biscuit stick.

"Sayaka, quick! Go distract him while I steal his box of pocky!" A red haired girl said to a blue haired girl behind the bushes.

"Kyoko, I am not helping you steal." Replied the girl with short blue hair, who was most likely Sayaka.

"I don't care if you don't want to! Just do it!" The other girl, Kyoko replied, using a harsh whisper. Not wanting to go through what happened last time, Sayaka jumped out of the bush and walked up to the boy.

"Hey, kid! I see you smashed that guy in your game! You have skills! But, you DO know that card games are for nerds, right?!" Sayaka said to the boy, slightly surprising him.

"I disagree. Duel monsters is a game that has been played for years. Although it now appears as a card game that was recently created, it has been played for thousands of years." Yami replied, his spiky hair swaying in the wind, and his golden pyramid shaped puzzle hanging from a chain around his neck glowing in the sunlight.

"Um… nerd alert! Surly you wouldn't believe in that junk! That's just a lie made by the creator to make the game sound interesting!" Sayaka told the boy, her short blue hair flapping around in the wind.

"Wrong. I know that it has been played for thousands of years because I played it three thousand years ago, when I reigned as pharaoh of Egypt." He told her in a serious tone as he gripped onto his millennium puzzle, and it started to glow once again.

"Wait, what?!" Sayaka stuttered, surprised.

"It's true, and I can prove it." He told the blue haired girl, and reached into his bronze backpack. He pulled out a gold necklace with a gold pendant with a eye symbol on it, and held it out with two hands.

"This is the Millennium necklace. It's a magical artifact that can show visions of the past and future. This is the way I can prove it." He explained, and held out the magical necklace, and it glowed.

Suddenly, Sayaka found herself floating in a palace made of sandstone, and looked down, seeing many dark robed men, who were chanting one sentence continuously.

"Realm of shadows in this twilight our, accept these souls and grant us power. Realm of shadows in this twilight our, accept these souls and grant us power…" they chanted, their voices dark. In a gold throne sat a boy who appeared to be fifteen or sixteen, who was wearing white, navy and gold robes. His face was shadowed, but Sayaka could clearly see that he had purple and black spiky hair and a blond, crooked fringe, some parts sticking up in lightning shapes. Around his neck was a thread made of leather, with a golden pyramid shaped pendant tied to it. He was also wearing a gold band style crown with an eye symbol on the front and two wings sticking up behind his fringe. _Huh? That boy… he looks like the guy who sent me here!_ Sayaka thought, shocked. On the other side of the room was a boy the same age wearing a blue and gold robe. Out of his blue bishop's metre hat was brown hair sticking out, and he had blue-grey eyes. Next to him was a giant, white dragon with piercing blue eyes.

"Pharaoh, your loyal subjects are all defeated! You have lost!" The blue robed boy announced.

"No, you still haven't defeated me! Cousin, your betrayal of me and Egypt angers me!" The spiky haired boy yelled, standing up. The golden pendant around his neck glowed. That was when Sayaka noticed the three stone plates behind the pharaoh's throne were three stone tablets. One had a humanoid creature with a snarling mouth and large muscles. The second one had a dragon like body, large bird wings, a long tail, a griffon like head and four legs ended with sharp claws. The third was a red dragon with a serpentine body, two large red bladed wings and two mouthes lined with sharp fangs. The middle plate glowed, and the griffon like dragon flew out of it, it's gold scales flashing and the blue gem on it's forehead shining. The dragon, known as "The Winged Dragon Of Ra" locked eyes with the White dragon, and it's red eyes glowed. Ra opened his mouth, and a gold beam of energy from it. The beam hit the White dragon.

The strange boy put away the necklace, and locked eyes with the blue haired girl. Kyoko watched, wide eyed, and her jaw dropped. Literally. She shot Sayaka a "I got it, now let's go!" Look, and began to walk away.

"I better go. You should go home too." The boy said, shoving his hands into his black jacket pocket and began to walk away.

"Wait! One question. What is your name?" Sayaka asked.

"Call me Yugi. We shall meet again, Miki Sayaka." Yugi replied, walking away. Kyoko walked over to Sayaka, confused.

"Who was that guy?" Kyoko asked.

"Two questions. One, can boys become puella magi, and is it possible to be alive for three thousand years?" Sayaka asked the redhead.

**AN: hi, this is Sonomi Mikuni. I hope you like the story so far, and I would like some review action. Sorry if I took a while. I had work to do.**


End file.
